Who's dating Who
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Katie is dating Noah, Sadie is dating Cody, but is there more to the story than that? You better believe it! CodyxNoah, oneshot.


**Who's Dating Who**

**Authors note: So I've seen a lot of KatiexNoah and a couple mentions of CodyxSadie, and I thought how would that work out? And this is what I got! Enjoy the CodyxNoahness and please read and review!**

_**Flashback**_

"_Noah, honey, I _feel_ so bad for Sadie, I've been ditching her all weak!" Said the skinny BFFFL to her egg-headed boyfriend._

_And after she had said it Noah had almost laughed. The thought of it had been laughable at best, however Noah held his tongue. _

_Katie and Noah had been dating for about a week, and in that week this had been the first time they were not with Sadie._

"_What do you mean; she's been hanging out with us?" Noah said trying to hide his bitterness._

"_As the third wheel! Noah it's not the same!" Katie screamed at Noah who almost reached up to cover his ears, but last minute decided that wouldn't be very smart._

"_So what do you propose we do?" Noah asked bending to the will of his women. He remembered thinking how whipped he was after just a week. _

"_I was thinking we could set Sadie up!" Katie said smiling at Noah like a kid on Christmas. _

"_Who were you thinking of setting her up with?" Noah asked thinking about how incredibly stupid the idea was._

"_Well you're friends with Cody, right?" Katie asked smiling at Noah knowing she was speaking the truth._

_After their stay on the island Noah had found out he lived close to not only the BFFFL twins, but Cody as well._

"_I suppose you could call us that." Noah had said knowing where the conversation was going._

"_Well I was thinking since you guys are, like, BGFFL's that Cody and Sadie would totally connect, since me and you did!" Katie said squealing after she said this. _

"_BGFFL's?"_

"_Yeah, ya know, best guy friends for life." Katie said smiling._

"_I hardly think we're that close," But with a pleading look from Katie he sighed "But I guess I could talk to him. On the condition that today is just about you and me." Noah said making Katie smile once more._

"_Oh Noah, you are, like, the sweetest boyfriend ever!" Katie squealed before kissing on the lips and reminding him why he was willing to go to such lengths with a girl he had been dating for a week._

**Present time (2 Months Later)**

"Oh Noah, I love you, today is all about us. Oh it's called a double date Noah. Come on Noah, pick up the pace Noah. God what did I do to deserve this!" Noah screamed looking up at the mall ceiling.

Noah sat at the mall on a wooden bench next to Cody. The two boys had accompanied their girlfriends to the mall, only to get so tiered of running around that they sat outside of the stores on wooden benches while their girlfriends shopped.

"Dude Noah, chill." Cody said rubbing Noah's back as he had come accustomed to doing every time the two girls ran off and left the two boys alone, which was most of the time.

"How am I supposed to chill? This happens every time! I try to spend time with my girlfriend and no matter what I do she always ignores me for Sadie!"

"Dude I hear ya." Cody said still rubbing Noah's back.

"Well I'm sick of it!"

"I know but what can ya do?" Cody said knowing that this was the part of the conversation where Noah would say something like 'I guess you're right.' And simply calm down, but this time was different.

"I'm going to break-up with her." Noah said matter-of-factly.

"What! Dude, no!" Cody yelled at Noah looking at him like he had two heads.

"No, I am going to do it." Noah said heading toward the store the girls were in.

"Dude you can't!" Cody said grabbing Noah's wrist and pulling him back.

"Yes I can! You know why Cody? Because I just realized the truth."

"And what exactly is the truth?" Cody asked Noah.

"You see those girls in that store Cody?"

"Yeah, our girlfriends dude."

"No, because they aren't our girlfriends."

"They aren't?" Cody asked starting to question Noah's sanity.

"No, because the truth is we aren't dating them, we're dating each other! I dated Katie for a week and a half and then I started dating you!" Noah hissed at the boy.

Cody gave Noah a look that said to continue.

"When you started dating Sadie," Noah put air quotes around 'dating'. "It was really the start of our relationship. From that day on it was like a bunch of double dating; only we were together and Katie and Sadie were together!"

By this time Noah was starting to add in hand gestures to his story, it was lucky that no one else was really paying attention to the pair since Noah looked like a complete fool.

"Think about it! We were walking threw the park together, going to the movies together; hell we even ended up eating lobster at a 5 star restaurant together! And during it all we were totally alone! While they were off together we were on dates!"

Noah was finally calming down enough to speak in a normal voice.

"All this time, Katie said she loved me and that we're dating, but the fact is, I feel like I would start the date with her, but then somehow end up with you, only to be taken back at the end for a quick kiss. It's like I'm dating you but I'm getting the physical benefits of dating Katie. I have to end this." Noah finished walking toward the store the girls were in, only to be once again pulled back by Cody.

"Is that really such a bad setup?" Cody asked looking into Noah's dark brown eyes.

"What?" Noah asked looking back into Cody's ocean blue eyes.

"Is it that bad, dating me and kissing Katie?"

Noah was speechless. He had no idea what to say so Cody continued.

"At first I was a little upset. I went out on a limb dating a girl I didn't really know just because you asked me too, and I have a hard time saying no to people, especially you," Cody said blushing lightly. "But after a while I realized something; I was having a lot of fun."

Cody smiled at Noah, while blushing again.

"It was fun hanging out with you. We have a lot in common and you and I just sorta click. And then at the end of the day I had a girl who couldn't wait to kiss me, well, kiss me."

Cody took a big breath and then once again looked into Noah's eyes.

"The truth is I couldn't imagine having fun with Sadie. She doesn't understand my love of math and science, or the way I can stay up all night playing video games, but…You do. Noah you understand me, and to be honest if you weren't dating Katie I wouldn't want to date Sadie, no matter how many kisses it got me."

Cody sighed breaking his eyes away from the slightly taller brunettes.

"I'm only dating Sadie so I can date you, Noah. I don't plan on marrying Sadie, or going to college with her; hell I don't even want to have sex with her! Because to be perfectly honest, I don't want to do any of those things unless I can do them with you." Cody sighed feeling as though the torture of telling the truth was over.

"I guess if you want to break-up with Katie then go ahead, but just tell Sadie too, okay." Cody said sadly.

Noah sat down on the bench beside Cody and sighed.

"So they're our cover-ups and we get the physical benefits of a girlfriend?" Noah asked his geeky friend.

"Huh?" Cody asked staring at Noah wide eyed.

"I'm making sure I have this right." Noah said still staring strait ahead.

"So you aren't dumping Katie?"

"Not if it means dumping you, too." Noah said looking Cody in the eyes.

Cody smiled and soon broke into a monster blush.

"What are you thinking?" Noah asked.

"Umm, well, are we gonna ever, um, kiss?" Cody said blushing a shade darker if that was possible.

Before Noah could answer the two girls walked out of the store talking about their purchases.

"Oh hey baby, do you feel a little more awake now?" Katie asked Noah as the two boys got up and started walking with their girlfriends once more.

"Defiantly." But unbeknownst to Katie, Noah wasn't answering her or even looking at her, for he was answering the short brunette, who still couldn't control his blush.

* * *

Okay so I feel pretty good about this. I don't think it's amazing, but I think I did pretty well for once! Please reveiw and tell me what you think!


End file.
